


Unplugged

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, casey/zeke fics, frodo flash fiction challenge, quick creation game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Zeke is surprised at how much he's enjoying a camping weekend with Casey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Quick Creation Game at LJ Community Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge. Create a fic using three sentences, based on the prompt word _campfire_.

When the little geek had suggested going camping in the great outdoors, Zeke thought he was crazy, but he’d agreed, thinking it might be fun to see the tech-savvy Casey deal with being unplugged for an entire weekend.

Much to Zeke’s surprise, Casey had done just fine, helping him put up the tent, and even building a respectable campfire so they could roast hot dogs on sticks.

He would never have believed he’d enjoy sitting out in the woods eating processed pork, but as he watched the reflection of the flames dancing in the blue of Casey’s eyes, and anticipating how close they’d be while sharing the tent, Zeke decided there would be more camping in his immediate future.


End file.
